Welcome back!
by Here2write
Summary: Veronica is visiting Hearst for her reunion...but she finds some of her ghosts are still lurking.


PARKER GOES MISSING-LOGAN ASKS VERONICA FOR HELP IN FINDING HER.

Veronica walked through Hearst cafeteria. Looking at all the students and thinking to herself

_If looks could kill..._

She looked at all the banners:

WELCOME CLASS OF 2012

It had been years since she had been there, and she didn't remember most of them, but, appearently they all remembered her. Veronica knew she hadn't left Hearst on the best terms, but, she didn't think that people would remember the incident this far in the future, or even that this many people would know about it. She had always looked upon this reunion as a good thing. She would be with her "friends" again, sit and remember the good times. Or, at the very least get to appologize to them.

She hoped they had forgotten, and maybe would talk to her again.

_Wishful thinking Veronica. _She thought as she walked past glares from Parker and her now "_**Fiance**_" Logan Echolls. The now "reformed" bad boy shook his head in disapproval at Veronica's outfit choice.

_Hmm, so, I guess sarcastic isn't 'in' anymore? _

Veronica was sporting a mini-skirt and a "My Pretty Pony" t-shirt. Her hair was in pig tails.

It seemed to her that she had given them all the space they needed. Given them time to cool off.

_Appearently the endless amount of e-mails must not have gotten to them, since I never __**did **__get a reply._

Veronica spotted Wallace, Piz, and Mac sitting at a table in the back laughing together. Piz looked up at her and smiled. He stood up and straightened his tie in a sarcastic Look-where-I am-now way. Veronica smiled and straighted in her skirt as if to say "is this too short?" Piz chucked.

_Well if it isn't Piznarski. Looking sharp and handsom as always._

Veronica had already pre-planned a very cliche reunion with all of her remaining friends, and she wasn't about to let all that rehearsing go to waste. "Piznarski? Oh my gosh! It is so nice to see you! How have you and the wife been?" Piz of course played along "Well, you know, things aren't so great right now. Little Piz Jr and Sally are sick and me and the wifey are getting a divorce" he said slinging his hand around Wallaces shoulder.

_Yup, that's Piz alright._

They hugged and acted as thought they hadn't seen each other since graduation. Then they kissed.

Wallace and Mac laughed.

_Now for Parker and Logan._

"So, I guess Parker's still mad" Veronica said sitting down in the seat next to Piz.

"Give her time" said Mac trying to reassure Veronica that her and Parker would once again be friends.

_Thanks for trying Mac, but, we all know that I've given her time. 10 years wasn't enough?_

Logan stood, and looked as if he wanted to come over to the table, but, instead, walked to the refreshment table and filled two transparent plastic cups with red punch.

_What's the matter Logan, Parker got your tounge?_

Veronica eventually got the nerve to go to the refreshment table herself. Curious to why Logan and Parker were sitting there not speaking to each other.

_Come on Logan. Is this really what you want?_

She walked past Logan and Parker and couldn't help but over hear their arguement.

_Trouble in paridise, Logan?_

"...well if you didn't drag me to this stupid reunion!" Logan said standing and pushing the chair directly into Veronica. He offered a hand to Veronica.

"How perfect" Parker said "It all comes down to her doesn't it?"

Logan helped Veronica to her feet.

The people staring obviously didn't bother Parker at all. She stormed off with Logan chasing after her.

_Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. _

She brushed off her skirt and thought of following the two and see where they were off to.

_Stay out of it Veronica. _

She walked over to the refreshment table and thought about her last few years at Hearst.

After her summer internship at the FBI, Veronica returned to Hearst to find that a couple things had changed. Her and Piz were still seeing each other, and things were going great. Logan and Parker had gotten back together. Parker moved in with Logan after Mac moved out of their dorm to live with Max in the apartment he had rented after being expelled from Hearst.

One weekend after returning to Hearst, Parker was visiting her parents in Denver, Logan called Veronica to talk about their friendship.

Veronica was hesitant but eventually agreed to meet with him over lunch, and talk about things. With Piz and Veronica's video still circulating-the rude comments were still harsh and intollerable. Veronica didn't want Logan to get himself into any trouble for her again. She offered to go somewhere else for lunch-Logan said they should just go to his room to talk. Veronica agreed.

They stepped into the elevator at the Neptune Grand. Logan was the one to break the awckward silence.

"Parker was right you know..." Logan said not looking into Veronica's eyes, but instead at his feet.

She looked up at him, with a confused look on her face.

"Parker was right about what?" Veronica asked.

"I don't think I'm over you..." Logan said glancing down to his feet and then into her eyes.

Veronica stood stunned.

"Uh." She couldn't find the words.

She wasn't exactally over him either, but, would never admit it.

Logan leaned in..

"Logan-Parker?" She said stepping back. "Is this what you wanted? Logan, I'm with Piz now. You're with Parker. You had your chance. If you can't go on being friends, then maybe we should just stop talking all together." The elevator stopped and Veronica stepped out quickly. "Goodbye Logan-just bye"

It didn't feel like she could walk away fast enough. Veronica rushed out to the parking lot nearlly running. Veronica jumped into her car, rested her head on the steering wheel and began to sob.


End file.
